The instant invention provides novel 2,4,6-Trimethylcyclohexanemethanol and derivatives thereof having the generic structure: ##STR2## wherein R is hydrogen or acetyl and wherein the dashed line is a carbon-carbon single bond or a carbon-carbon double bond and uses thereof for their organoleptic properties in consumable materials.
Chemical compounds which can provide sweet, spicy; fresh, green, floral; fruity; Fressia-like and methyl ionone-like aromas with geranium and ionone-like topnotes and minty-rose undertones are desirable in the art of perfumery. Many of the natural materials which provide such fragrances and contribute such desired nuances to perfumery compositions are high in cost, unobtainable at times, vary in quality from one batch to another and/or are generally subject to the usual variations of natural products.
By the same token, materials which can provide herbaceous, spicy, floral, green, minty, fruity, fresh, ionone-like and camphoraceous flavor characteristics, as well as aroma characteristics, are desirable in applying the art of flavoring to foodstuffs, toothpastes, chewing gums and medicinal products. Many of the natural materials which provide such flavor notes and contribute desired nuances to flavoring compositions are high in cost, vary in quality from one batch to another and/or are generally subject to the usual variations of natural products.
By the same token, sweet, floral, green, weedy and herbaceous aromas prior to and on smoking in the main stream and in the side stream are desirable in the smoking tobacco art for enhancing certain specialty smoking tobacco-like notes.
There is, accordingly, a continuing effort to find synthetic materials which will replace, enhance or augment the essential flavor and fragrance notes provided by natural essential oils or compositions thereof. Unfortunately, many of these synthetic materials either have the desired nuances only to a relatively small degree or else contribute undesirable or unwanted odor to the compositions.
The compound having the structure: ##STR3## and the compound having the structure: ##STR4## are reported by Sopov and Kovner at Zh. Obsch. Khim. 34, 1492-6 (1964) as abstracted in Chem. Abstracts, Vol. 61, 5529b.
The Sopov and Kovner reference does not, however, disclose organoleptic uses of the compounds having the structures: ##STR5##
In recent years, compounds having the structures: ##STR6## have been found to be useful in compounding various perfume formulations. These lower adjacent methyl homologs of the compounds having the structure: ##STR7## have properties from an organoleptic standpoint considered to be different in kind, rather than in degree, from the compounds defined by the structure: ##STR8##
These compounds defined according to the structure: ##STR9## have properties which are unobvious, unexpected and advantageous over the prior-used compounds having the structures: ##STR10##
Furthermore, insofar as their organoleptic uses are concerned, the compounds of the instant invention have unexpected, unobvious and advantageous properties over any other compounds of the prior art.